Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Todesherz' Tagebuch. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 18:48, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Regeln Hallo Onyxkralle, ich möchte dich auf verschiedene Sachen hinweisen. Nämlich einmal auf unsere Regeln, die du bitte beachten sollst. Bitte unterlasse in Zukunft: *Das Hochladen von Bildern, auf denen Recolors sind, denn das ist Urheberrechtsverletzung und der Verbot davon ist unsere oberste Regel. *Das Capsen (Großschreiben) von Wörtern und der Spam von Ausrufezeichen in den Kommentaren und auf deinen Seiten. (Also ungefähr so, wie du es bereits getan hast: ELEFANT!!!!!!!! Schreib besser: Elefant!) *Das Erstellen von unnötigen Blogs: Den Blog, den du erstellt hast und der auf den Namen Lol hörte, habe ich gelöscht. Einziger Inhalt war Hallo. Die Blogs sind zum Geschichten vorstellen da. Bitte beachte das in Zukunft, sonst sind wir (die Admins) gezwungen, dich zu sperren. MfG, 11:07, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) HI^^ Ich weis nicht ob ich schonmal hier war und das gefragt habe, aber wo hast du die Vorlage von der kleinen Katze her die zu immer bei deinen Hierachien verwendest ^^ thumb|Diese kleinen Katzen^^ Wäre echt nett wenn du mir die Vorlage geben könntest <3 Und: wenn ich die Vorlage benützen dürfte, könnte ich dann auch solche, nicht Hirachien, sondern Stammbäume machen? Weil ich finde die Idee megacool :D LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 11:21, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe ich nerve nicht ^^' Dankeeee<3 Das ist echt nett von dir, danke! Ich bin schon dabei einen Stammbaum mit diesen kleinen Kätzchen von Sonnenfrost auzubauen^^ Nochmal: DANKE!!!! GGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 11:15, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wollen wir Friends sein? Hallo Ich bin durch deine Geschichten auf dich..."gestoßen" :) Ich find dich cool, du magst Fear Street und Pokemon also....verdammt cool sogar! XD (Welches ist denn dein lieblings-Pokemon? Meines ist definitiv Lapras!) So, also das wollte ich dir nur sagen! LG Minzauge alias Leni Minzauge (Diskussion) 05:22, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Auch fertig^^ So Onyx, hier ist Slender-Cat^^ Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir^^ Sie ist zwar ein bisschen klein geworden, aber was solls! LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:35, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:35, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) thumb Hii Onyx als gegen Leistung für den Bildern gebe ich dir Bilder die ich gestaltet habe thumb|292px thumb|318px Da, für dich eine Nyen-Cat <3thumb|400px LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 19:45, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC)Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 19:45, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Guck mal, mein PAint-Kunstwerk ^^ thumb|398px Minzauge (Diskussion) 12:47, 20. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hier das Bild von Snow thumb|322px Feuerglanz for you <3 thumbIch finds hässlich :( aber naja xD weil yolounso Ne egal aber das am schweif hab ich dunkler machen müssen LG deine 18:13, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hier ist mein selbst gestaltetest Bild thumb|306px Hi Onyx Ich bins nochmal habe mir ein Gedanken wegen Cats of the Street gemacht sage mir ob das Bild geht thumb|320px Moin moin ^^ Hallöle :) Ich hab mir graf so dein Profil angeschaut, gelesen, dass es dir nicht gut geht und ... wollte dir einfach mal Gute Besserung wünschen. Also Gute Besserung! AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Tach Hier ist das von mir gestaltete Bild thumb|229px Poniko und Madotsuki Hey Onyx^^ Ich habe festgestellt, dass du mit Poniko und Madotsuki zwei nach unseren Regeln leeren Seiten erstellt hast. Ich würde dich bitten, dass du den beiden Artikeln möglichst bald mehr Informationen hinzufügst, da sie sonst leider gelöscht werden müssen :( LG 16:36, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bild Hier ist Aschenstreif <3 thumb 23:37, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ahornflämmchen ^^ thumbDie Narbe ist so dermaßen hässlich :3 Hab mich voll geschreckt als ich sie gesehen hab^^ 15:55, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hi <3 Ich hab einfach mal ein Tier für dich weiß auch nich warum <3 thumb|^^ Minzauge (Diskussion) 20:39, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) So, ich kann auch malen^^thumb|300px LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 11:01, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC)DeathTodesKralle (Diskussion) 11:01, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Frage Wie findest du sie ? thumb|Finkenflug --Finsterflocke (Diskussion) 12:33, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Wow das bild ist bombe <33 *-* Ich liebe es <33 17:06, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Dein Bild Hier ist das Bild das du wolltest, ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch <3 thumb Re Wow dankeeschön ♥ Da Fanart ist bombe♥♥ I luve it♥ 14:17, 20. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ashstripe-Fan 4ever :3 xD thumb Hab schon vor längerer Zeit ein "Fan-Cover" für Aschenstreifs Tagbuch gemacht :3 *sojustforfun* Das ist er als FlussClan_Krieger ^^ Naja ich hoffe es gefällt dir mir näääämlich nicht *igitt igitt* Deine Ashstripe-Liebende 15:51, 23. Dez. 2014 (UTC) re Aww danke <3 Das Bild ist wunderschön <3 20:21, 23. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Cover Huhu! Ich nerve dich jetzt mal, und frag dich mal was XP Wie machst du deine Cover? Meine sehen nämlich total schlecht ausXD LG Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 12:37, 31. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Edit: Nimmst du auch Aufträge an? Ich bin da zu doof zuXD Wir könnten draus auch ein Arttrade machen re: Okay^^ Edit 2: Oh, gut!;) Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir ein Cover zu machen? Ich bin da zu doof zu, meine sehen so schlecht aus Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 14:07, 31. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ok;D Naja, wie eben so ein Cover aussieht!XD Ich lass dir mal viel Freiheit, es soll ziemlich düster aussehen und als " Untertitel" The Blood of Two haben. Was soll ich denn für dich zeichnen? Waca Rpg Fanfiction Wiki Huhu!;) ich hab grad gesehen, dass du ein eigenes Wiki hast;) Brauchst du da jemanden für ein Rpg?;D Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 20:09, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Wie machst du das denn in deinem Wiki?;) Hast du da momentan schon eine Anmeldung offen? ( bin zu faul zum nachschauen/suchen XD) Hi Hi Fussel <3 Ich kann am wochenende leider nicht on kommen, weil ich auf ner b-day party eingeladen bin und dann da übernachte Sry das ich nich kommen kann :/ Minzauge (Diskussion) 10:37, 10. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi Nyx�� Ich hoffe, dass ich es immer schaffen werde am Mittwoch und am Donnerstag on zu kommen. GlG Devil 19:53, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Cover Oh mein Gott! Das Cover sieht so episch aus!;D Die Katze sieht voll wie Krallenpfote ( Protagonist) aus;D Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 19:08, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Aww dankii Mooabart ist total hübsch geworden *-* Wenn ich wieder am Lappi on kann füge ich es gleich auf seiner Seite ein ;) Deine überglückliche 17:45, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) FanArt^^ Hier hast du ein Bild von Dämmerpfote^^ thumb|330px|^-^ LG ClanWappen? Hi Nyx (kann ich dich so nennen?) :3 Hier ist Ivy Ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich: Ich habe bei deinem AdlerClan schon dieses coole ClanWappen gesehen und wollte dich fragen ob du mir vll so eines für den SavannenClan machen könntest? Nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht natürlich! Wenn du es machen würdest, hier das Aussehen: Also als Hintergrund so ein ganz normales Wappen (dieser Katzenkopf) und dann als Zeichen so einen Savannenbaum, wenn du weißt was ich meine xD Wenn du es NICHT weißt schreib mir auf die Diski ich kann dir nur jz kein Bild schicken weil ich auf dem Handy surfe ;) GGGGGGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 07:12, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Onyx das ClanWappen ist................EINFACH UNFASSBAR PERFEKT *-* Das ist sooooo lieb von dir :* Ich werd's gleich zum Clan hinzufügen! Und ich denke ich werde auf irgendwannmal auf dein Angebot zurückkommen ;) GGGGGGGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 06:38, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) PS: HDUDL <33333333 HILFE!! Onyx kannst du mich retten? ;( Ich habe gerade bei Schneestern das Bild eingefügt, das ich für ihn gemalt habe. Ich habe aber die goldene Farbe die eigentlich auf seiner Schwanzspitze sein sollte, total verkackt und die Narbe ist hässlich ;( Kannst du mir helfen? D: GGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:24, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) die dich ganz doll lieb hat <3 PS: Ich arbeite mit GIMP, aber noch nicht so lang, vll erklärt das meinen Hilferuf Bild Danke die bilder sind wunderschön <3 Du magst Lenny und MoG? GEILON! :D DANKE DANKE, DANKE, DANKE, DANKE, DANKE für deine tollkühne Hilfe! Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde XD Ich habe nur eine Frage: Kann ich dir vll immer wenn ich ein Bild mit GIMP mache, es schicken und du bewertest? Natürlich nur wenn du Spaß dran hast! Weil dann könnte ich vll besser werden ;) Also immer wenn ich ein Bild schicke, schreibst du die Zahl zurück (und eine Anmerkung wenn du willst) und ich gucke, ob ichs beim nächsten Mal besser schaffe. Willst du mitmachen? GGGGGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:28, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) PS: Sry das die Antwort so spät kommt, ich war das ganze Wochenende nicht im Wiki :/ PPS: hdl <3 Sry will nicht nerven. Aber.............du hast Freunde! Zumindest eine Freundin! Nämlich MICH! Wie konntest du das vergessen? Ach Onyx! Ich hab dich doch gern! Ich weiß nicht ob du eine Beweis dafür brauchst, aber ich hoffe du weißt das ich immer für dich da bin! Und viele andere User finden deine Storys auch toll. Denk doch an Finsterflocke, Mizauge, Holly, Leaf,....... Ich kann sie auch für dich fragen! Aber vorallem: es stimmt nicht das du KEINE Freunde hast. Also ja. LG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:20, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Achso.... ;( Naja bei mir kannst du dir sicher sein <3 AL von [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 13:02, 8. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hi Eren :3 Ja, das Bild ist einfach zum Feiern :'D Magst du vllt am WE (also morgen) zu mir kommen? Ich hab nämlich iwie mal keine Lust so lange Bus zu fahren ^^' Schwugele Levi :3 Cover Der Cover ist richtig cool, aber die Ohren finde ich doch ein wenig groß (nicht böse gemeint) LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 11:11, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re Hier bitte, ich hoffe es gefällt dir :) <3 thumb 14:00, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) Vorlagenpack Hi, ich bin's Mistel. Ich habe z.B. bei Rotstern eine Vorlage dieses richtig geilen Vorlagen-Pack von DA wiedererkannt. Leider konnte ich es mir nicht holen, als ich auf die Idee kam hatte der Ersteller sein Profil gelöscht. Könntest du mit das Pack zuschicken? GGLG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 17:11, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) Dankedankedankedanke! Ich finde diese Katzen so süß! LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 14:16, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) Rubinjunges' Vater Hi, Onyx Ich habe gesehen, das du einen Namen für Rubinjunges' Vater brauchst. Wie wäre es mit Glutsprung? LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 19:28, 24. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ohh ... *-* Ohhh ...... Ist das SÜß!!! Danke, danke, danke!!! Sie ist so ... *-*!!!! Danke!!! :* Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] DANKEEEEEEEE!!!! VIELEN VIELEN DANK! Honigjunges sieht so knuddelig und schön und perfekt aus !!!! <3 Vielen Dank ! Ich war total überrascht und einfach nur happy! Auch vielen Dank für das Lob, das freut mich sehr <3333 und Honigjunges sieht so perfekt aus... DANKE DANKE DANKE!!! LG Honigtiger (Diskussion) 15:42, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) Na du kleiner Fratz? Irgendwie hab ich jetzt doch einen Internetzugang (kein Plan wie ich DAS hinbekommen hab) Naja, auf jedenfall könnte ich jetzt sogar mal wieder in den Chat kommen, hauptsächlich wäre das am Mittwoch sowie auch am Donnerstag. Glg Blood:3 Na Siggi? Hallö, Onyx ^^ :) Ich wollte mal etwas fragen/Bescheid sagen und zwar zu deiner Siggi. Es ist nämlich so, dass - seit du mir geschrieben hast - die Texte auf meiner Diski vergrößert werden. Vllt ist bei der Siggi etwas im Wikitext falsch? Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!]] Mehee:3 Kennst es zwar schon aber... Hey:3thumb|left|370px|mehehe:3 Über irgendwas bescheuertes musst du ja unter der Woche lachen können:3 Glg Blood:3 Hi Onyx ^-^ Wegen der geschichte: Ich fänd es voll cool mit dir was zu schreiben :3 hast du schon ne Idee? Minzauge (Diskussion) 09:06, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re:Re Klingt doch schon richtig gut ^^ Wir können uns ja wenn du jetzt zeit hast im Chat unterhalten oder so, wegen den Charakateren die in der Geschichte vorkommen soll und die Story und so :3 Minzauge (Diskussion) 11:36, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Angebot ^-^ Hey, ich wollte erstmal Danke sagen wegen deinem Angebot für die Charas :) Ich werde sicher nochmal darauf zurückkommen,wenn ich mit der Story weiter bin :3 Liebe Grüße Schattenherz12 (Diskussion) 14:00, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hey Eren, Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mich anrufen kannst :S ich erreich dich nämlich nicht ^^' Glg Blood Deine Fanart Sieht sehr gutaus, gefällt mir Onyx. Ich nehem siegleich mit in die Gallerie LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 13:31, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hey Onyxkralle! Hier sind die bis jetzt gezeichneten Vorlagen, die du haben wolltest^^ Lg SeelenWolf gfsfdfsdf.png|Stammbaum Vorlage Auch Fan?XD Auch Shingeki no Kjojin Fan?XD Wer ist dein Lieblingscharakter? Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 17:21, 30. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Charas Ahhh! Die beiden sind einfach wunderbar!:3 Besonders Ruf der Taube, ich kann mich an dem kleinen einfach nicht satt sehen! Die Charaktere sind so in Ordnung;) (Nur so eine kleine Info, die Katzen können gerne auch z.B. braun getigert sein und dann nur einen silbernen Schweif haben, also etwas "unnatürlicheres") Könntest du eventuell auch einen(eine) Heiler(Heilerin) machen?:3 Geisselpfote (Diskussion) Sorry. :c Ich hab viel länger gebraucht als geplant und weil sich mein Chat aufgehängt hat, hab ich nicht mitbekommen, dass du gegangen bist... XXHippieEndermanXx (Diskussion) Kätzchen!:3 * hust hust* Ich bin mit dem Betreff mindestens genauso kreativ wie du* hust hust* XD Wie dem auch sei, tadaaa! Hier sind die drei Babys!:3 Ich hatte so Klecks Brushes gefunden und musste mit denen einfach rumspielen (sorreh!^^) ShadowXMint1.png ShadowXFlame.png ShadowXMint2.png Falls du Hilfe bei Charakter usw brauchst, stehe ich immer zur Verfügung! ( Namen die ich mir ausgedacht hätte: Junges von ShadowXFlame: Mohnjunges Junge von ShadowXMint: das mit den grünen Augen Sturmjunges und das mit den gelben Fledermausjunges Kannst die Namen aber gerne ändern!:3) Cup Chan (Diskussion) 21:36, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Designs Klar kann ich mit ihnen etwas anfangen! Die sehen einfach wunderbar aus!owo Die Graue Katze wird eine Silberschweif und wird ''Klang des Echos ''heißen, das Paint Kätzchen wird ein Abendschweif und wird ''Wärme der Sonne ''heißen, die Schildpattfarbene wird ebenfalls ein Abendschweif und da''rf Sprung des Jägers ''heißen und die kleine, braune, wird auch noch auftauchen (wo verrate ich noch nicht!:3) und wird ''Nase aus Eis heißen!:D Falls du noch irgendwelche Designs nicht brauchst, ich nehme sie alle auf!:3 Nur her dann damit!XD Cup Chan (Diskussion) 23:36, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Onyx hier ist Blaufrost! (; Ich hätte zwei Fragen; 1. Wie machst du die Bilder von den Bücher die bei deinen Geschichten am Anfang stehen? Könntest du mir vllt für meine Geschichten auch so was machen Onyx? Also für Grüne Augen und Das Herz des Windes? 2. Könntest du mir auch ein Bild malen, wo man Windherz und Goldsee zusammen sieht? LG deine Blaufrost Hi Onyx hier ist Blaufrost (; Ich hatte bei meiner ersten Nachricht was vergessen, nämlich ob du auch solche Clanwappen machen kannst, falls ja könntest du mir vielleicht wenn es dir nicht zu viel Arbeit macht eines für den NachtClan erstellen? LG Blaufrost Hi Onyx hier ist Blaufrost (; Ich hatte bei meiner ersten Nachricht was vergessen, nämlich ob du auch solche Clanwappen machen kannst, falls ja könntest du mir vielleicht wenn es dir nicht zu viel Arbeit macht eines für den NachtClan erstellen? LG Blaufrost Hallu Nyx ^^ Hey :3 Da ich dir ja erzählt habe das ich an einem neuen Profilbild arbeite, wollte ich dich informieren das ich fertig bin :D Wie gefällts dir? ;) Joa. <3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:52, 19. Sep. 2015 (UTC) PS: Happy Weekend! <3 Also hier die Unterschrift/Signatur: (Diskussion) 18:08, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) (Diskussion) 18:13, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Liebe Onyx, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir vielleicht Freundinnen sein wollen. Wenn du antwortest, bitte auf meiner Disk okay? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart 18:19, 13. Okt. 2015 (UTC)